Drunk
by samantha-darling
Summary: Videl Satan had never been drunk in her life.


Videl Satan had never been drunk in her life. A strict fitness and training regiment had made sure of that. She abhorred what it could do to the body and what it could do to the mind. Her father had come home drunk once, on accident he swore, and had caused such a fuss in the house she had sworn she'd never take a sip. So while the other high school students were busy passing out in basements on the weekends, she was beating up on punching bags and lifting weights. When they regaled each other with stories of drunken stupidity, she had told stories of bank robberies and foiled car jackings. Up to this point, she had never regretted her decision to stay completely sober.

Son Gohan's hands were on her waist. She wasn't sure how or when they had gotten there. A minute ago they had been playfully sparring in the air above the woods behind his house. He had made to lunge at her, but instead of letting him come to her, she had turned the tables. Before he could react, she'd wrapped her muscular legs about his torso and grasped his wrists in her smaller hands. They had stopped then. Both were huffing from their activities, sweat rolling down their foreheads and temples in beads. Their eyes met. Sparks flew.

They had been flying for quite some time. She was too proud to be ignited and he was too shy to fan the flames. Now that peace had settled over the land and responsibilities had been lifted from their shoulders, however, things had begun to change. Slowly, she had begun to trust Gohan with her occasional vulnerability. Slowly, he had begun to gain confidence in Videl's presence. It was building, growing, transforming into this.

Her hands fell from his wrists to his bulky shoulders. His hands dropped down to her hips. His fingers, strong and wide, gripped her tightly, pulling her closer. Her legs tightened their grip as her heartbeat quickened. She was suddenly aware of his hot breath on her face and how the heat raced down into the core of her stomach. It was suddenly very hard to breathe. The world was spinning.

Videl had always assumed she would be the one to make the first move. But it was Gohan who pressed his lips to hers. It was Gohan who laid a strong arm across her back and pulled her closer. An impossible feat, or so she thought. If they kept this up, she was sure she would melt into him. His mouth moved against hers gently. His soft touches were driving her crazy.

It was Videl who deepened the kiss and entangled a hand in his wild hair. Her eyes were closed but the dizziness persisted. They moved against each other as if in a trance. Finally, Gohan broke from her mouth. Before she could moan in loss, he had moved down the side of her neck, nipping, sucking, biting. It was an amazing feeling. She was...inebriated.

He interrupted her thoughts with an especially hard bite to her shoulder, which made her cry out, tightening her grip on him as a combination of pain and pleasure wracked her body. She lowered her head and cracked an eye open. Gohan's face reflected precisely what she was feeling. His dark eyes were half-lidded and cloudy with obvious desire. His mouth was parted, breath coming out in short gasps.

"Gohan..." She choked out. His eyes focused on her, a glint of worry beneath the want. His muscles flexed beneath her grip. The power beneath her, the power inside of him, sparked as his eyes flashed turquoise. It felt as if she had stuck her finger in a socket. Another moan escaped her.

"Videl..." He whispered back to her. It was intoxicating being wrapped around him and having him respond. She gave a lopsided smile as she leaned in for another kiss.

"More...," She groaned, "Please, Gohan, don't stop." And he didn't. With doubled fervor her attacked her. His hands did not stay at her waist. They traveled until they cupped her backside, squeezing and pulling. A sheet of paper couldn't come between them. It was how she wanted it to be. She had waited for so long to finally give herself over to this man, this handsome man.

"Gods, Videl." He moaned against her. Videl smiled. It felt so good to be in his arms, it felt so right. They met once more in a kiss before finally breaking away to breathe. The flames were scorching now. For a minute they merely rested against each other, trying to recover. Finally, Videl looked up into Gohan's face.

"Gohan?" He peered down at her through those same gorgeous eyes as he had before. Things were different now. She had tasted him, she had drowned in him. There was no going back.

"Yes?" He asked when she didn't continue. She smirked and placed a hand at the base of his neck.

"I hope this won't interfere with our training schedule." She responded. Gohan looked at her bemusedly for a second or two, before the realization of her implication dawned on him. At first, all he could muster was a sheepish blush, but his facade soon changed to something a bit more mischievous.

"I don't know if I can promise that." He answered huskily. Videl kissed him chastely on the chin.

"Well that's a shame." She quipped, the smirk fading as Gohan dipped down to capture his lips again.

Videl Satan had never been drunk in her life. Until now.


End file.
